playkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love to Learn
I Love to Learn is a soundtrack from PlayKids. It has 74 tracks. Characters The Legendary Scouts * Junior Barker * Kathryn "Kate" Middleton * Theodore "Theo" Shelldon * Mimi Lucien * Lupi Barker * Kami Trunkerson * Chico Williams * Angelica Knight * Timmy Roland * Hau-hau * Bob Beaverton * Tucker Cooney * Johnny Beaverton * Sandy * Bobby * Elly Trunkerson * Amy * Diego * Finn * Brittany Middleton The Barker Clan * Ed Barker * Susan Barker The Lucien Clan * Rivet Lucien * Raul Lucien * Zachary "Zach" Lucien * Bill Lucien * Michael "Mike" Lucien * Billy Lucien * Simon Lucien * LiLi Lucien * Norris Lucien * Sue Lucien * Callum Lucien * Sweetie Lucien * Alexander "Alex" Lucien * Rocker Lucien * Daisy Lucien * Yusef Lucien * Samuel "Sam" Lucien * Benny "Ben" Lucien Others * Cassandra Middleton * Charlie Middleton * Theo's grandfather * Leo Trunkerson * Melissa Roland * Penguin Comrades * Tidbit Cameo Characters The Amazing Adventures of Moo and Zedford * Moo Mooky * Zedford Other Series * Arthur * Sarah Music Tracks 1 * Let's Bake a Cake! * Brush my Teeth * Fruit is so Fun! * It's Christmas Time! * Outer Space is the Place * I'm Not so Scared Anymore * Itsy Bitsy Monster * All Dressed Up * Twinkle, Twinkle Firefly * Chinese New Year Special * Riding on a Train * How Things Grow * Digging Dinosaurs * Firefighters * Broccoli is Not so Bad! * Opposites 2 * Go for the Gold * Seasons * Elbows and Eyebrows * It's Time for Halloween * Learn to Cross the Street * Words Around the World * Latin America * I Can Count to 20 * If You're Happy If You Know It * This Is Where I Live * I Like to Read * Cover Your Mouth When You Cough * Ride My Bike * Adding and Subtracting * Do You Wanna Be Friends? * I Wanna Be Like Me 3 * I Love Waffles * When I Sleep * The Map Song * I Know My Shapes * The Calendar Song * I am a Girl * The Wheels on the Bus * St. Patrick’s Day * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * The Itsy Bitsy Spider * It's Easter * Reading is Magic * Earth Day * Reading is a Mystery * I Love You So * London Bridge * Father's Day * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * I Love The Weather * B.I.N.G.O. * June Party * Back to School * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * My Day by Day * Blue, Yellow and Red 4 * I am a Child * Emotions * Let's Dance! * Caring for the World * It's Carnival * Musical Contest * Congratulations! * Past, Present & Future * Happy New Year * Mom’s Rock * The Rainbow * Soccer * The Class To Sing * The Ball * Missing You * Let's Share * It's All Right * Already Christmas * Do Re Mi Fa * You Close By * Measuring Toy 5 * Try Again * Thank You * I'm Anxious * Quadruple Punishment Special Tracks * Hello Kitty & Kate: When We're Together Cast * Kendall Gimbi - Junior Barker, Kami Trunkerson * Sandy Fox - Kate Middleton * Dorathy "Dot" Fahn - Theo Shelldon, Melissa Roland, Rivet Lucien * Stacy Allen - Mimi Lucien, Hau-hau * Kelly Jean Badgley - Lupi Barker, Timmy * Julia Sales - Chico Williams * Lauren Landa - Angelica Knight * Erica Lindbeck - Susan Barker * Eric Harthen - Ed Barker * TBA - Cassandra Middleton * TBA - Charlie Middleton * TBA - Theo's grandfather * Charlie Schlatter - Raul Lucien * Vegas Trip - Leo Trunkerson * TBA - Bob Beaverton * TBA - Tucker Cooney * TBA - Johnny Beaverton * TBA - Sandy * TBA - Bobby * TBA - Richter * Doug Stone - Brody * TBA - Eliza * Angela Merkel - Zelda * TBA - Sal * Yuri Lowenthal - Rhett * TBA - Rex * TBA - Alison * TBA - Nathan * TBA - Mark * TBA - Brian * TBA - Link * TBA - Chris * TBA - Jimmy * TBA - Murr * TBA - Marian * TBA - Ryan * Alejandra Cazares - Zach Lucien * TBA - Bill Lucien * TBA - Mike Lucien * Heather Halley- Billy Lucien * TBA - Simon Lucien * TBA - LiLi Lucien * TBA - Norris Lucien * TBA - Sue Lucien * TBA - Callum Lucien * TBA - Sweetie Lucien * TBA - Alex Lucien * TBA - Rocker Lucien * Debi Derryberry - Daisy Lucien * Erika Harlacher - Yusef Lucien * Cherami Leigh - Sam Lucien * Fryda Wolff - Ben Lucien * TBA - Elly * Bria Habicht - Tidbit Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Shows Category:Originals